


EREN'S A GIRL!?

by THELIGHTSABRE500



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Funny, Rule 63, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELIGHTSABRE500/pseuds/THELIGHTSABRE500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place just before the female titan arc but just after the Trost incident, when Eren is part of the survey Corps.</p><p>When Hanji Zoë performs one of her crazy experiments on Eren again, something goes horribly wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a comedy piece, I have got a LOT of inspiration from other pieces of work such as "Swapped" by holdtheblind.

The maniacal scream cried, "EREN!!!" The scream which belonged to none other than the maniac herself, Squadron Leader Hanji Zoë.

"Wh-what is it Squadron Leader!?" Eren questioned, the fear tinting his voice. "Eren," came the now sweet voice, "I told you, just call me Hanji, we're friends, right?" "Y-yes!" "Ok, now would you like to come with me to my lab?" Hanji said with an overly nice tone.

"NO! NO! PLEASE GOD, NO!" screamed Eren, backing against the wall of his accommodation, "SOMEBODY HELP!!" he screamed for all his worth. But Hanji had prepared for his struggle and signalled to three other soldiers to restrain the shifter. "Now, Eren, struggling isn't going to make this any easier!" she said.

Eren was absolutely terrified of such experiments, which usually involves brutal mutilation of his body to test healing, him shifting till he collapsed with exhaustion or, the worst of all, trying multiple potions and mixtures which had terrible side effects.

Lance Corporal Levi was walking past Eren's cell when he could hear muffled screams, "That shitty four eyes must be experimenting on the brat again..." he thought to himself. "What the fuck is going on here!?" he demanded. "Oh! Levi!, do you wanna help in the experiment!?" Hanji asked all too calmly while clasping a hand over Eren's mouth. "LEVI HEICHOU!! PLEASE SAVE ME!!" Eren burst out suddenly, Levi grinned maliciously, "Oh, I would help you, Jaeger but you skipped out on cleaning duty yesterday... See you later brat..." he said while leaving the room, "Oi, Four eyes! Remember to clean up the blood after!" he added before departing.

____________________________________________

After two more men helping, and a slap from Hanji, Eren was finally in the lab and handcuffed to the cold steel table. "YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!!" he screamed while struggling all the while knowing that his struggle was futile. "Now, now Eren, struggling will only make this more painful" Hanji said as she filled an injection with a mysterious yellow liquid.

"What is that!?" Eren asked, if the was going to be used as a lab rat, he would at least like to know what they were doing to him. "Oh this? This is a mixture of female growth hormones, it is used in industry to make hair products, we want to know if it will effect your body, like give you long hair and minor things like that, no big side effects!" the Squadron Leader replied reassuringly. "Ok..." said Eren, finally calming down.

"Ok! Here we go!!" Hanji screeched excitedly and thrust the needle into Eren's arm. For a minute everything was normal, there were hardly any effects at all, to Hanji's disappointment. Then a moment later, Eren started coughing and wheezing, holding his chest in pain and screaming in agony. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" his screams rang throughout the hall way. Hanji started scribbling down notes as of the were no tomorrow, giggling like a mad woman, drooling like Sasha before a potato.

Mikasa burst through the door, "What's the meaning of this!?" she demanded. "Ah! Mikasa! Hi! We were just performing experiments! We are done now, Eren can leave!" Hanji said as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Mikasa grabbed Eren, lifts him up bridal style, much to his embarrassment, and takes him to his cell.

She starts stroking his hair, "There, there Eren, everything is going to be alright" she says then leaves abruptly after seeing him fall asleep.

Eren tossed and turned in his sleep, his bones were cracking, readjusting, shortening, his hair was growing longer, first to his chin, then past shoulder length, then long enough to reach the small of his back. His chest had felt excruciating pain, and his crotch felt as if it was on fire. He squirmed around, whimpering, his voice feeling very high pitched.  
____________________________________________

The next day, Eren woke up, rubbing his eyes and stood up, off the bed. "Why does everything look bigger than before?" he wondered. He walked up to the sink and splashed his face with water. He looked at the mirror to see his reflection, or rather HER reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH" came the high pitched scream from her feminine throat. The guard outside her cell woke up. "What the hell are you doing here!? Where's Jaeger!?" he demanded. "I-I AM Jaeger!!" she screamed.

In a manner of fifteen minutes Squadron Leader Hanji Zoë was down. "WHAT!? EREN'S A GIRL!?" she screamed in confusion and delight.


	2. THE TRIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren turns into a girl, she has to be put on trial AGAIN, as they are unable to tell if she has faced any psychological damage, or if she can still control the power. This leads to a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story so far? Well there is going to be a lot more to come! Please leave a comment on how you felt about this and THANKS FOR READING!!!!

Mikasa walked into the basement to see how Eren was doing after last night's ordeal.

The first thing her senses pick up is a scream, "A scream? From the basement? It doesn't sound like Eren..." she thinks as she makes her way there. Armin runs up to join her, "Did you hear that too, Mikasa?" He asks, she nods in confirmation. The noise had caused such a racket that all of the 104th squad crew were making their way to the basement as well.

Mikasa barges past the guard. "Where's Eren?" Mikasa demands. Hanji looks up and points silently to the eerily familiar girl in the cell. "What. The. Fuck!" Mikasa manages, Armin faints and the others rush to catch him.

Jean's face goes scarlet, after all Eren looked absolutely stunning as a female. He grabs the bars of Eren's cell, "Jaeger please tell me this is a joke! What the fuck happened, did you get a sex change?" he asks in disbelief. "NO! you horsefaced dick! How the fuck am I supposed to know how this happened! This only happened yesterday when..." Eren trailed off as all the pieces began to click together. He glares at Hanji but restrains himself, knowing that she did not know the outcome either.

Connie stared slack jawed, Reiner blushed, also mesmerised by Eren's beauty, Mikasa was fuming, Krista was worried, Ymir was laughing and Sasha was a little confused...and hungry.

"Hanji, please tell me this is reversible!" Eren cries, her emerald eyes shine pleadingly. Hanji chuckles nervously, glancing at Mikasa, "Well, the dosage was quite a lot and um we really can't predict what will happen, I would give it three weeks and if you haven't changed back then its permanent, I'm sorry."

Suddenly everyone goes quiet as Levi and Commander Erwin Smith enter the basement. "What's going on, what's all the commotion for!?" Levi demands menacingly, Hanji breaks down into a cold sweat and points to Eren. Levi's eyes bulge and he was stomping towards Hanji, but before he could make his way there, Erwin places a hand on his shoulder.

Erwin stares at the situation calmly, thinking calculatively on what they should do. "We need to inform the military police if this right away, we don't know what changes have occurred in Eren and it could be potentially dangerous, if we don't have a trial for who gets possession of HIM, the police will have Eren."

'A trial?' Eren thought, 'again!?' Mikasa looks at her brother, now sister, fearing for her life. "Don't worry Eren, you'll be okay" she says to her.  
____________________________________________  
Two days later.

Eren was shouting in her cell under the court room, she was to be placed here under supervision for three more days.

She didn't like how the guards would stare at her. "I swear "humanity's last hope" was a man, wasn't it?" one of them says "Yeah, but who cares?, least we get a bit of eye candy, am I right?" the other says.

Eren was shocked, fear was manifesting her body, 'The guards... How can they be so corrupt?' she thinks.

Suddenly the gate of her cell opens, three of the military police guards walk in, evil grins plastered on their faces. "My, my what a pretty face" one says. Two of them grab her legs and try to force them apart. Eren screamed as she realised what was happening. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!!!" she shouts but they just laugh, "As if! We'll never get this chance with such a fine lady again!" the middle on chuckles. Eren tries to move her arms but the are shackled to the wall. She kicks and struggles, one kick hitting the man straight in the face, "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" he says and slaps her across the face, hard.

Suddenly they hear a noise and scurry out of the cell like the rats they are. Eren notices that there are tears in her eyes. The noise just happens to be another member of the military police.

The guards get back in the cell to continue their "fun" Eren starts kicking, biting anything. The men finally restrain her and start groping her, their hands moving across her body, she continues screaming "LET ME GO!! STOP THIS!!!" suddenly the door of the basement is kicked down with such force that it slams onto the wall of the cell. Lance Corporal Levi appears in the doorway.

He grabs one of the men, wrenches his arm to the side, instantly dislocating it, the man screams but his scream is muffled as Levi jams his foot into his mouth he then turns to the two other men. He punches one in the jaw, breaking it with a satisfying *crack* and and then kicks the third one on the ribs and breaking several of them. "DON'T TOUCH MY SQUAD MATE AGAIN!!" he roars as the three men scram.

Levi turns to see Eren who is curled up into a fetal position and is weeping. He walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. His expression softens and so does his voice, "Its okay, they're gone, no need to cry" he notices she is shivering. He embraces Eren, "Its going to be okay."

After the incident was reported to higher ups, The date of the trial was to be held earlier and all the guards were to become female.

____________________________________________

Darrius Zacklay sat down onto his chair in the centre of the room, he slammed his hands onto the table for silence. The trial had begun.

"It has come to light that there was an incident that occurred 6 days ago, in which Eren Jaeger was transformed into a woman, due to a fault in experimentation. As of yet we have no way of knowing if Jaeger has suffered any psychological trauma so we need to know what is the best course of action to take."

"Commander Nile of the Military Police, you may say your part." Nile gets up, script in hand "We, the military police propose the execution of Eren Jaeger as we feel that he poses a potential threat to us as the experiment may have resulted him having a loss of control in his ability, that is all." "Thank you Commander Nile, now Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps please speak your piece."

Erwin got up, his confidence clearly showing. "We the Survey Corps have not noticed any changes other than physical in Eren Jaeger but we do propose, to satisfy the public that an inspection is to be put in place by the military police to make sure that nothing is out of the ordinary." "Thank you Erwin Smith, now we will hold a vote for those in favor of the execution of Eren Jaeger.  
Every hand in the military police and the wall cult went up, but no one else voted for Eren's execution, they had won!

"Eren Jaeger" Zacklay spoke "We humbly apologise for the incident that took place last night, we are allowing you the right to choose their punishment" "Sir, I would like to see them personally after the trial" she said "Granted."

The three men were walking out of the hospital and were escorted to the survey corps base, there Eren was waiting along with Reiner, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Krista, Connie and even Armin. Eren walked up to the "leader" and punched him across his already broken jaw with all her might. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH" the man screamed in utter agony "Take that you son of a bitch! Don't try to take advantage of me again!!! I'll kill you!!" Then Mikasa stepped forward and stomped down on the man "Don't touch my family again" she says coldly before attacking the others, Reiner holds one man from behind and forces both his arms up his back with a sickening *crack* and allows Armin to punch the guy across the jaw, it turns out Armin could deal quite a punch.

After the extremely satisfying beat down of the men, they all make their way to the headquarters, Mikasa sticks close to Eren "I was so worried" she said sadly, Eren embraces Mikasa, becoming a female had somehow made her a LOT more empathetic towards her sister.

Eren was making her way to the boys barracks, getting ready for bed, she did not have to sleep on the basement anymore. She began to change her shirt, Jean walked in and his nose started bleeding, "Jaeger! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUR DOING HERE!!?" Eren turns around, and realised what was wrong she turned tomato red stops trying to remove the garment. She takes her stuff and sprints off without saying another word.

She arrives into the office of Hanji, "Ah! Eren! You feeling better!?" She asks excitedly. "Yes Hanji, I was just wondering, which barracks do I sleep in?" "Well, this is tough, I would suggest the girls barracks, cuz you know... You have..." But she needn't continue as Eren got the message, although uncomfortably.

Eren walked into the barracks and saw the girls changing, she didn't knew whether to feel embarrassed, turned on or normal. Ymir was the first to walk up to her, she grabbed her by the shoulder and took her into the corner "Now listen here, Jaeger, all the other girls don't care that you used to be boy, but know this, I'll always think of you as a boy got that!?" Eren nodded nervously.

Mikasa walked in, she took Eren into the corner so they could get changed, the level of awkwardness increased as Eren removed her shirt, she wasn't even wearing a bra. "Eren, where's your bra?" "I don't have any" "Ok, come with me to the bathroom I'll show you how to put one on."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Things get weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a girl for Eren seems to have taken a turn for the weird as she follows Mikasa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren... :(

Mikasa led Eren into a bathroom stall. "Eren, remove your shirt" she commands. Eren does so, blushing ever so slightly. "Its okay, its only Mikasa, we're not doing anything crazy, right?" Eren thought. With Eren topless, Mikasa was taken aback by her beauty, her slender curves, the goddess like hour glass shape of her hips, and her perfect breasts, round and plump, not small but not great big jugs either.

Mikasa blushed, "I could do her here and no one would find out..." she thinks. "Eren, come here" she instructs, this time more firmly. Eren follows like a puppy, only to find Mikasa shoving her against a wall, her hands clasped onto her breasts, "M-Mikasa! What are you doing!" Eren tries to scream but Mikasa clamps her hand onto his mouth, fighting back would be futile, Mikasa was clearly a lot stronger.

"Eren! Don't scream! I've just...I've always wanted to say...I love you." When Eren heard this her eyes widened, her struggles ceased, and when Mikasa clamped her mouth onto hers, she started to enjoy it. "Mmm... Mikasa I love you too... But I'm not ready to this now" "Do what?" "What we're doing now." Eren was clearly embarrassed by the word, her naivety turned Mikasa on, "Too bad" says Mikasa before forcing her to the floor, sitting on top of her.

Eren would scream, but this was her sister, she did not want her in trouble no matter what, so she bears it with tears in her eyes. Mikasa starts stripping Eren of every article of clothing she was wearing ignoring the struggles, she then ties Eren's hands together with her scarf.

"Eren, you are going to enjoy this, whether you like it or not!" Mikasa dictated, clearly the dominant one. The frail girl lay in the floor as Mikasa had started suckling from her breasts. Eren started to moan, much to Mikasa's pleasure.

Mikasa then started making her way down Eren's body, her hand stopping just outside Eren's entrance. "Brace yourself, Eren" she said before thrusting her fingers in. Eren's eyes bulged, she arched her back and squealed. "My god...she is tight!" thought Mikasa, struggling to move her fingers efficiently.

Mikasa stripped down, lay her slit on Eren's face, and placed her's on Eren's to gain better access. "Lick" she commanded, but when she heard protest, she turned and slapped her, "Lick" she said again. Eren did not struggle this time and began. Mikasa then turned and tried Eren's entrance again, this time licking her hands for lubrication. "Now, let's try this again" she says and thrusts her fingers in once more. Eren's arched her back again, on the verge of breaking in half, but Mikasa continued the ordeal, not stopping for anything, then watched as Eren's screams turned into moans. "Mmmh...Mikasa..." She says, "I didn't say to stop licking" Mikasa says coldly. Eren obeys her order, Mikasa continues fingering Eren. Eren feels a wave of heat coming over her body, her cheeks flush, her chest goes a light pink colour, her breathing rate picks up, she feels like she needs to pee. "Mikasa! I'm going to pee! Get off!", Eren warns "You're not peeing, idiot!" Mikasa snaps back. Suddenly Eren felt a wave of intense pleasure flow through her body, she felt herself spray, a feeling that definitely felt like peeing. "Mikasa, I'm sorry, I told you I was going to pee!" Eren says, Mikasa chuckles, "That wasn't peeing, you just came" she says before picking herself off Eren, watching as the emerald eyed beauty gets up, admiring her each and every feature.

They both head to the showers and change into a fresh pair of clothes, with Mikasa actually showing her how to put on a bra this time.

It was unbeknownst to them that Ymir was just outside when the two were having sex. She chuckles and makes her way back.


	4. THE INSPECTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the inspection from the military police had come, and Eren see's a very familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Eren...
> 
> AND INCASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING WHAT FEMALE EREN LOOKS LIKE: http://orig00.deviantart.net/08d7/f/2014/124/c/9/fem__eren_by_linkfangirl117-d7h6nra.jpg

Eren woke up, exhausted from last night's "session" with Mikasa, she got up wearily, muscles sore, to have a shower.

She walks, out of the door and freezes when she meets a cold gaze. She stares into the bright blue eyes, yet demonic eyes, of none other than Annie Leonhart.

Annie takes in the beautiful, yet somehow familiar girl in front of her. "Eren!?" She asks in a surprised tone, a tone that has never once been heard by anyone else. "Hi, Annie!" Eren replies sweetly, "what're you doing here?" "Don't you remember? The military police are suppose to hold a week long inspection after your... Incident"

Annie's gaze flickers up and down Eren's body, she blushes ever so slightly, but Eren doesn't notice. "Ok, see you later!" Eren says before making her way to the showers. "Is she going to the showers?" Annie wondered, and contemplated following her but dismissed the idea when she saw a senior officer approach, "maybe later..." 

Eren was in the shower, allowing the warm water to flow down her slender body. She ached everywhere, her breasts hurt from Mikasa's attack yesterday, and not to mention her vagina, which felt as if it was rubbed raw.

Krista was walking past the showers to make her way to the toilet, as she passed she saw a figure in the showers. She was taken aback by Eren's sheer beauty before but now that she was nude, Krista felt utter lust for Eren's body. Krista's "area" went moist as she stared.

She heard a "Boo" from next to her and almost screamed before a hand was placed on her mouth, it was Ymir. "Krista, I didn't take you for a pervert!" she said jokingly. "I'm not! I-I was just going to the toilet!" came Krista's lame reply. "Oh really?" said Ymir, arching an eyebrow, "you were watching Eren weren't you?" Krista gave in and nodded, "well I don't blame you, she is pretty hot after all! Wait! I have an idea!" Ymir says and whispers her plan into Krista's ear.

____________________________________________

Eren got ready and sat down at her usual spot at the table. "Well look who's here! If it isn't Jaeger herself!" Jean said in an overly boisterous manner, "I TOLD YOU I'M A MAN!! STOP CALLING ME A HER!!" Eren shouts, "Well, I didn't take you for THAT type!" Jean replies with an annoying grin. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HORSE!!" Eren screams, lunging for Jean but was restrained by Mikasa.

"So um... Eren..." Armin says nervously, trying to change the conversation, "how is everything now?" "Fine" "Good, um... Do you think the change might become permanent, I mean its the second week of the three and you still haven't changed back..." "I know...I hope I change back fast", 

"I hope you don't..." Jean thinks but realises that he has mumbled it out loud. "What was that?" Eren demanded, "I said if I looked like you as a girl I'd probably kill myself! HAHAHAHA" Jean says, lying and faking a laugh. "I'D RATHER LOOK LIKE THIS THAN A FUCKING HORSE!!", "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Jean screams back, grabbing Eren by the collar, not realising that he had grabbed her chest in the process. He blushes so deep that he resembles a tomato, and doesn't even bother to defend himself when Eren swings a fist for the side of his head and floors him instantly.

Corporal Levi walks into the room, "What's all the commotion!?" he demanded, giving everyone a demonic glare. Mikasa raises her hand, "Sasha farted" "I'm not buying it this time, Ackerman! What's really going on!?" Eren raises her hand "Me and Jean got into a fight, sir" she says while giving Levi the puppy dog eyes subconsciously. Levi couldn't resist the adorableness, "Fine, but if you two cause anymore trouble again, you'll be cleaning this whole castle with a toothbrush!" he says, then walks off without another word.  
____________________________________________

Later that day, the trainees were performing their cleaning duties upon instruction from Lance Corporal Levi, Eren was cleaning under the desks, when she saw Annie watching her. "What're you looking at?" Eren asks grumpily, tired from work, "I'm here to inspect you, carry on as if I wasn't here..." she says, her voice not giving away any emotion. Eren sighs, and carries on scrubbing underneath the desk.

Annie beholds the sight in front of her, the most beautiful girl in the world, bending over. Annie was holding back her hand, resisting the urge to touch the petite girl. But then she lost control and smacked Eren's ass, with a little too much force, causing her to cry out and hit her head on the table. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" she screamed, "There was a fly" Annie lied, her face giving away no emotion as usual, but was bursting with laughter on the inside. "O-okay..." Eren says, weirded out and decides to leave the room, much to Annie's disappointment.

Eren had walked up to the Lance Corporal, "I have finished cleaning the study, sir!" she says, bearing the same eagerness as when she was a male. Levi looked deep into the jade pools of her eyes, "I'll see if its up to scratch" he said, looming over Eren, taking advantage of the fact that he was now the taller one. He was tall enough to notice something odd. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Levi then walked over to Petra, said something that made her giggle and bolted out of the room. "What was that about?" Eren asked innocently. Petra giggled louder "Eren! You aren't wearing a bra!!" "What!?" Eren cried and felt her breasts to confirm the answer, the embarrassment flooded her body, she felt light headed. "Do you need help putting one on?" Petra asked kindly, Eren nodded.

Walking into the bathroom stall, Eren felt this experience to be all too like last night, but she trusts that Petra wouldn't violate her. "Okay, take your shirt off" Petra instructed, Eren removes her shirt but then realises her top half was bare, her cheeks flushed and she covered herself up. "Don't worry Eren, we're both girls!" Petra says reassuringly, allowing Eren to slowly remove her hands, and then teaches her how to place the straps, "Done, easy, wasn't it?" Petra says nicely as they make their way back.  
____________________________________________

After their duties were over and their training done, Eren walked towards the mess hall for dinner, on the way she was greeted by the sight of a crazy, drooling and babbling Hanji, "EREN!! MY BEAUTIFUL EREN!!! WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN SOME EXPERIMENTS TOMORROW!?" she screams madly, Eren avoids her, and sprints for all her worth "NO WAY, NOT AGAIN!!" she screams as she runs. "Eh? What's up with her?" Hanji wondered.

Eren burst through the mess hall, gets her dinner and walks towards a table, as she was walking she was joined by Jean, "Uh- Eren...I'm sorry for what happened earlier, please accept my apology" he blurted out, "Okay, horseface" she replies, much to his annoyance, but was glad that everything was good between them, "Heh! Midget!" He calls after her jokingly, but his timing could not have been any worse as Corporal Levi was walking past him as he uttered those words.

Jean found himself floored, and in an extremely painful lock. "What did you call me?" Levi asked, with a terrifying snarl that would make the devil shy away. "N-nothing sir!" Jean replied in a choked voice, "It better have been nothing!" Levi snaps before letting him go.  
____________________________________________


	5. USED AND ABUSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes her way to her barracks, but things then get weird AGAIN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the story so far, LEAVE A COMMENT!!! TELL ME HOW I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!! and thank you for reading! :)

Eren makes her way to the barracks, trying to forget the ridiculous encounter Jean had with the Corporal. She chuckles at the memory.

After a few minutes,she slipped on her nightie, not even bothering with a bra, but still leaving her panties on. She comes in to see everyone asleep, except for Mikasa, who went off to train for another three hours, and Sasha, who was usually off hunting food.

As she stares at the people, she notices that there is another lump in the corner. It was Annie, she was staying for the whole week.

Eren lay down, closed her eyes and drifted off. About half an hour later, she heard two people talking. "It smells like pineapples, doesn't it, Ymir?" came the obvious voice of Krista, "I wonder if it tastes like it too" Ymir said, causing Krista to giggle uncontrollably.  
She then heard a noise, *squelch* *squelch* and felt hand in her "area"

Eren bolted upwards, seeing herself naked, on her mattress, "WHAT'RE YOU TWO DOING!?" she demanded. She was forced by Mikasa just yesterday, there was no way she would allow this to happen again, she kicked Ymir straight in the ribs causing her to buckle, then pushes Krista down, but was tackled by an unseen, third person.

Eren first thought it to be Mikasa, based on the sheer strength of the attack, but then met the gaze of the devilish looking Annie. Her heart lurched, there was no way she could win and she knew it. "Eren, don't forget that I work for the military police, AND I'm here on inspection, I could report the smallest thing about you and you'll be executed" Annie said in a threatening tine, further breaking Eren's spirit. Eren felt limp as Annie lay her down as if she were a rag doll. "Eren, for the next week I OWN you, got that?" she sneered causing Eren to look away in fear.

Ymir got up, lusting for revenge, in her own way. Krista git up to, looking malicious for the first time. Annie started pumping fingers into Eren, enjoying the way she squirmed and wriggled in pain, and she enjoyed the incredible tightness of Eren's walls. She licked her fingers clean, savouring the taste and went in with two fingers this time, increasing the power of the thrusts.

Eren felt life she was going to be split in half. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her arms started to move, but Ymir and Krista sat on them, she was now truly a puppet for them.

"Eren, relax a bit, you might even enjoy it" Krista said with a voice so sweet, it sounded bitter. "Why on earth...mmh... Would I enjoy THIS! I'm am nothing but a toy for you!!" Eren spat at her, "this is rape you hear me!? Rape!!" she shouted before Krista sat on her mouth. "This isn't rape if you enjoy it" Annie said with an evil voice, "and don't try to convince us otherwise, your body is telling a different story, besides if you report me, no one would care, the military police hates your guts incase you didn't notice!" 

Annie reached into her bag and pulled out a long, thick, curved, metallic shape with multiple straps on. "Know what this is?" Annie asked with a giggle, "well you'll find out soon enough!" Annie then started stripping and placed the straps across her thighs and waist, Eren could now make out what it was and her eyes widened in horror, her struggles became more frantic, but she couldn't scream in fear of the risk of getting reported.

Annie looked at Eren, but then realised that they were in the wrong place. "Help me move her to the bathroom, you two" she said and lifted Eren's light and petite frame with ease, and got Ymir and Krista to hold her arms still.

Once in the bathroom, the light finally showed the malicious grin across Annie's face. Annie took a moment to admire the naked beauty before her, then looked her in the eyes "You're virginity is mine" says Annie and watches as Eren's eyes widen in horror. She then suddenly thrusts in, not letting Eren prepare, ignoring the screams.

Eren was crying out loud, screaming in pain, she felt blood dripping out of her, gushing, the intense pain flooded her body, she was not ready. But Annie continued her relentless assault, thrusting and taking sadistic pleasure in Eren's pain. Eren couldn't feel her lower half, save for her vagina which felt as if it were on fire. "Get it out please!" she begged, but Annie only laughed, "The hell I will!" she says and continues pumping, harder with each thrust enjoying the suffering before her.

After a while Eren stopped feeling the pain. Infact the rubbing was starting to feel pleasurable, "Liking it now?" Ymir asked with a laugh, reaching down and massaging Eren's clit. "Mmm...ah!" Eren moaned, then turned bright pink, hating her body for betraying her.

Eren got the feeling again, the sudden urge to pee, the build up to orgasm was like a fire, Annie had the biggest smile plastered onto her face, "Come for me Eren, Come!" she commanded. Eren could no longer take it and shut her eyes, arched her back, and let out a loud moan as a clear liquid started dripping out of her vagina.

She felt shame and unbearable pain in her lower half, but she was relieved that it was over, but just as she had that thought, Ymir walked up to Annie "My turn" she said, she was even more brutal, testing new positions, trying to go deeper, to increase the pain at any cost, she was savage, she bit Eren's nipples, clawed her breasts, anything to cause more pain.

Then it was Krista's turn, which was rather short but ,with help from Ymir, was just as ruthless.

After they were done playing with Eren, they continued fondling her, as casually as stroking a cat, not allowing her escape and after what felt like an eternity they let her go.

She ran off as fast as she could, but stumbled after a few metres, earning snickers from the other girls, as her legs felt numb. She git dressed and moved herself to the far corner away from everyone else.

Sasha bursts into the room "I HEARD SOMEONE SAY PINEAPPLE EARLI-" but she stopped halfway when she saw Annie, Ymir and Krista all naked, covered in sweat with a strap on in hand. Sasha fainted almost theatrically and fell backwards, the girls dragged her in.

Eren was trying to sleep when she noticed steam seeping out from inside her vagina, she wondered why it was happening and decided to question Hanji on it tomorrow. For now she felt dejected, objectified like a play thing, used and abused.


	6. EXPERIMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren questions Hanji on the state of her body, she is subjected to a series of tests...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO!!! I'm getting quite far with this story! Thanks for the kudos guys!! AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE THIS WORK IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE DEVELOPMENT!!!!! :D

Eren got up, went to the bathroom noiselessly, so as not to attract attention. She has a quick shower and gets ready before everyone's up. Or so she thinks, Annie comes from behind her and snakes her hands around Eren's hips. "I really do hope you won't make mistake of telling anyone about last night" Annie whispers into Eren's ear, taking a nibble at her earlobe.

Eren was enraged at being over powered, she turns around to a surprised Annie and slaps her so hard that the noise could be heard throughout the barracks. Annie turns back to look at Eren, then grabs Eren's arm, and flips her onto the floor, "You're going to pay for that" she says, and sits on top of Eren. Annie forces her lips onto Eren's, grabbing her breasts, hard.

Eren kicks Annie off her, and gets into stance. She knew she wouldn't win but she would go down fighting. "I'm going to enjoy this" Annie says but before she can move, Mikasa turns up behind her, hand on her shoulder and kicks Annie's feet from under her.

Annie takes the offence into her stride and rolls onto her feet as she falls. "If you mess with Eren, you mess with me" Mikasa says with cold gaze. Annie stares at the ravennete and is trying to hold back from laughter, "I don't have a problem with that" she spits back at Mikasa.

Eren hides behind Mikasa, like a toddler, her eyes staring fearfully. "Eren, what did she do" Mikasa asks. "Yeah, Eren, tell her what I did" Annie says with a gleam in her eye. "W-we were just sparring" Eren squeaks. Annies gaze turns back to Mikasa, "Need anymore proof?" Annie challenges, Mikasa drops her stance and walks away.  
____________________________________________

Eren left the barracks, looking like a kicked puppy, making her way to Hanji's office. Hanji was peering over at something through a magnifying glass. "Oh, Eren!, hi! Wanna run some tests later?" she asks eagerly. "No, Hanji, I'm here about something else..." she says much to Hanji's disappointment. "Oh, ok, take a seat, what's wrong?" Hanji says, switching her tone from crazy to kind in the blink of an eye.

Eren looked up at Hanji and blushed, nit knowing how to convey her problem without embarrassment. "You can tell me, Eren, don't worry, everything between us is strictly confidential!" Hanji says encouragingly. "Well, some of the girls were a little...rough with me yesterday..." Eren says, trying not to be blunt about the topic. "Oh," Hanji says trying to process the information, "oh!" she repeats, now understanding what was said.

Hanji's cheeks were slightly red now, she giggled uncontrollably, Eren sat there wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

Once Hanji had regained her composure, she looked at Eren, "So...was there any...blood?" she asks, "Yes," Eren replies meekly, "but later there was steam coming out of my..." "Vagina" "Yes...that..."

"Ok! Lay down on the examining table and let me take a look!" Hanji says, the eagerness flooding her once again. Eren lay down, preparing for the damage report, She felt Hanji rummage around inside her, trying to get a better look. "Oh!" Hanji says, with a surprised look on her face, "What is it?" Eren asks, "Everything's fine, its as if you did not have sex at all!" Hanji says, Eren's eyes widen in surprise, "You mean..." "Yes, you'll be a virgin forever!" Hanji screams.

"Ok, I'll be going now..." Eren said, sensing the crazy approaching Hanji's mind again. But before she gets up Hanji s Slams her down with surprising strength and restrains her onto the table, "I'm sorry, Eren but we need to carry out more tests before it is safe to say you're normal, now sit down and relax" "But I feel fin-" "NO BUTS" Hanji interrupts, ignoring Eren's futile attempts to escape and pulls her pants down. Eren blushed "What's she gonna do to me!?" she thought, with a hundred crazy ideas in her head. "Okay, Eren, we're going to see how fast your hymen can heal, and how much damage it can take, let's go!" she says and pulls out a knife! Eren looks at the maniac, with a weapon in hand. "AAAAAAAAAGH" she screams as the knife is shoved into her vagina with force. Hanji starts cutting incisions, ignoring the poor girls sobs, and removes the hymen. She then observes the healing rate, the steam starts pouring out from Eren's vagina almost instantly. "2 minutes!!" she shrieks, "It only took two minutes to heal!! OKAY NOW TIME FOR THE ENDURANCE TEST!!" She tells and starts rummaging through the laby "I can't find anything with that shape!!" she says to herself, then she gets an idea, she goes into her drawer and brings out a model of a titan's finger. "I guess this will have to do!" "Are you ready, Eren?" Hanji enquires, Eren nods reluctantly, "trust me its for the good of science" Hanji says and starts pushing the finger in. Eren shrieks on pain like never before, the gigantic girth of the finger stretching out her walls, the blood started gushing out in what felt like bucket loads. The tortured screams echoed throughout the room, only tip of the finger was in, "Okay, Eren, almost there" Hanji said reassuringly as she continued to force the model in. When she felt it couldn't budge, she started pushing it in with her leg, "AAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!!" Eren screamed at the force, she could feel the finger hit a wall inside her, "Okay, its touching the cervix, Eren, bite down on this" Hanji says as she brings a mouth guard, she then pounds the Titans finger in until it breaks through the cervix, Eren has never experienced such pain in her entire life, she lay there biting down impossibly hard, the finger impaling her vagina. The finger had managed to make its way to the end of her uterus, "Okay, time to pull out!" Hanji says enthusiastically, ignoring the excruciating pain she was causing the girl before her. Hanji pulled out the model, with much effort and leverage, and observed as the gaping hole of Eren's vagina began to pull used together, stream blasting out in extraordinary amounts. The pain had reached such a peak that Eren had passed out. Eren opened her eyes to see that she was lying in bed. She looked to see Hanji approaching her with a glass of water and a cookie. "You did very well," Hanji says "I'm surprised you didn't faint a lot sooner! Hehe-" but she stopped laughing when she saw the death glare Eren shot at her, "anyway, you healed in around 10 minutes! Very fascinating, it confirmed my hypothesis! You will be a virgin forever! Anyways drink since water, and here's a cookie for your efforts!" she says and leaves the room. ____________________________________________ Eren walked to training, her soreness still not faded. She walked awkwardly. "Eren!" Reiner called, "wanna come train with us?" Eren was never one to back out of a training session, especially not with the second best if the 104th squad. "Okay" she says. Eren practised the first move, she placed on hand on Reiner's chest, the other grabbed his arm, she then flipped him over her head using her remarkable strength. "Huh, nice!" Reiner said, "its my turn to try" he says and then places one hand on Eren's chest, it took him a moment to realise what he had done wrong, Eren slapped him round the face. Reiner blushed, got down on one knee and bowed his head "PLEASE FORGIVE ME EREN, I DID NOT MEAN THAT, I AM SO SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" Eren heard what she needed, huffed and stomped off, leaving Reiner to weep guiltily. Eren was found leaning against a wall, grumpy. Levi looked over, "Eren" he called. Eren looked over to her superior and straightened herself, "Yes sir?" She asked, "Don't be slacking off, you can join me for training since you have no partner." Eren got into stance, dreading the upcoming attack, Levi came at her like a lightning bolt, one minute ten yards away, the next right in front of her. He grabs her shoulder and kicks her legs out from under her. She falls to the floor "Oof!" she grunts as she lands. "Try to predict the upcoming attack, don't just wait last moment Levi advises. The training continues till the evening, Eren still had not managed to get one hit on Levi, she was caked in dust, as she lay on the floor. Levi offered her a hand up, "Good session" he said in his usual tone, "lets get dinner" he says and wraps an arm around Eren's shoulder as they make their way to the mess hall. Eren blushes, feeling security with Levi and moves her body closer to his. Jean and Mikasa were watching this from behind, jealousy corrupting them as they observed enviously.


	7. COMPETITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi grows very fond of Eren, gradually getting too close for Jean and Mikasa's comfort. This leads to an unhealthy feeling of competition between the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait, I had to think long and hard about this one!

Levi sat at his table, his food in front of him, untouched, as he stared at the beauty walking to a table, filling his appetite. "Braus" he called towards Sasha, "Yes sir!?" came the response, "You may have my dinner, but go call Eren for me." Sasha giggled with delight and skipped across the room towards Eren.

"Eren! The corporal wants to see you!" Sasha said, all eyes were now in Eren, who was now quivering in fear. "D-did I do something wrong?" she whispers nervously, "I don't know! Just hurry up!" Sasha cries and half drags the girl with her to the table across the room.

Eren approaches the table with her tray in hand, "Y-you wanted to see me corporal?" she stutters. "Ah, yes" Levi acknowledges as he passes his tray to Sasha who was over the moon with happiness. "I wanted you to sit with me" he purred, much to Eren's embarrassment, "Eh...?" Eren squeaks, "I just wanted to spend some time with my squad mate, is that so wrong?" Levi asks innocently and pats a space next to him. Eren steels herself and sits to where she was motioned.

Mikasa was staring across the room, at the blasphemous scene, she grips her cup so hard that it smashes. "Grrr..." she growls, but restrains herself when she remembers her surroundings, 'I'll get you later, dwarf' she thinks, formulating a plan.

Jean spat his tea out into Connie's face, "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!?" Connie screeches as he wipes himself, "What the fuck, indeed" Jean mumbles as he watches Levi flirt with HIS Eren. "Grrr..." he growls.

Levi wraps his arm around Eren, he adores the way she squirms nervously at his electric touch. "Corporal...what're you...", Eren begins but is silenced as Levi places a finger to her lips, "Quite, now, Jaeger" he says slyly, "Finish you're dinner", "I'm not that hungry...", "Nonsense, Here, let me help" Levi purrs as he picks up a spoon and places it to Eren's lips, "eat" he says "training is going to be tough tomorrow." Eren stops protesting and allows herself to be fed, much to the disbelief of all the others in the dinner hall, but all but three; Mikasa, Jean and Annie, stop staring when Levi sends them a glare.

Annie reddens as she watches, but keeps quiet, plotting what to do next. 'Damn that elf!' she thinks, snapping the handle off her spoon in anger.  
____________________________________________

Eren makes her way to her barracks, watching out, warily, for Annie. She turns the corner and is slammed against the wall, Annie's hand clasped tightly over her mouth. "Scream, and you know what happens" Annie says coldly. 'No... Not again...' Eren thinks as she struggles.

Annie manoeuvres Eren onto the bed, but has to sacrifice her grip on Eren's mouth to do so, Eren realises her chance and lets out a scream. Hanji and Levi were walking down the hallway when they recognised the scream, they turned on their heels and ran full pelt, towards the noise.

Levi barges through the door to find Annie grabbing Eren by the collar. He grabs Annie and slams her against the wall, "Don't touch her again, you understand me!?" he growls. Annie looks at the man with eyes wide open, feeling an unfamiliar emotion. Fear. Not used to being over powered, she stays in place. Anger also takes over her features. 

"I knew it! Eren told me that someone was bullying her!" Hanji shouts. Levi drops the female, allowing her to gulp at the air. "Tell Erwin we need a new inspector..." Levi commands "...and new accommodation for Eren..."

Eren gets off the bed, walks over to Annie and slaps her across the face, Annie looks up and glares at Eren, 'Enjoy the peace while you can... I'll be back later...' Annie states mentally.

Levi looks at the teary eyed Eren, he holds her into a tight hug, stroking her hair, much to Annie's fury.

Annie was sent to a commanding officer, she was dismissed and replaced by another inspector.

Levi, still holding Eren in an embrace, speaks softly into her ear, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" "She...she told me that I would be reported..." "Bullshit, I would have never allowed that" Levi states, breaking the hug to look Eren in the eyes.

Mikasa was making her way into the barracks, her mood already ruined, but then she sees the image of her nightmares, Levi holding HER Eren, her mind was on the brink of explosion, she charges towards them and grabs Eren off the Lance Corporal, and sits her down onto the bed. She was about to commend Eren for allowing herself to be touched by another but stops to see Eren's red with tears. Her features soften and her anger vaporizes. "Eren... What happened to you? Was it the midget?" she enquires, "No... It was Annie..." Eren responds weakly.

Mikasa's rage returns as soon as it was gone. She gets up to find Annie but is stopped as Eren holds her back, "She's gone now..." Eren says softly. Mikasa sits and places a kiss on Eren's cheek, much to Levi's annoyance.

Levi walks up, takes Eren back, and makes his way out. But before he leaves, he turns to look at Mikasa, "Ackerman, you're going to clean the girls barracks tomorrow" he says in an emotionless tone, hiding his irritance. "What!? Why!?" Mikasa demands, "Because I said so, besides I am your superior, so clean this shit up by tomorrow or you'll have to clean the whole damn castle!" he says as he leaves.  
____________________________________________  
Levi takes Eren into Petra's room, "Oi, Petra! You don't mind taking care of Eren for a while do you? She needs a place to sleep, "Not at all, Corporal!" came the sweet reply, Levi hands Eren over to her, "Goodnight girls" he says as he leaves.

As soon as the door is shut Petra turns to Eren, wide eyed in excitement, "Ooooh!!! We're gonna have so much fun!! I haven't had a roommate in ages!!" she squeals. "We're going to braid each others hair, tell stories, gossip, it'll be so much fun!! Petra shrieks. Eren is taken aback by the excitement, but is happy considering the other alternative, being raped in the girls barracks.  
____________________________________________  
The next day, Eren wakes up beside Petra, feeling refreshed, her body no longer aching. After a long night of chatting and braiding, learning how a female behaves, she feels normal. Petra wakes up beside her, "Come on, Eren, let's hit the showers, today is gonna be a long day" she says and drags Eren with her.

Eren allows the water to soak her, letting herself to close her eyes, confident that no psychotic woman would violate her.

The two women get dressed, and head out to get breakfast. Eren sits at the table but is surprised when she is approached by Jean, "What do you want?" she demands aggressively, not in the mood for any insults, but is shocked when Jean brings out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "I heard about what happened to you yesterday, I hope you get better" he says blushing. Eren feels guilty for being so quick to judge Jean. "Aw... Thank you..." she says, allowing herself to drop her guard. Jean smiles at his little victory. 'Beat that, Levi' he thinks as he walks away.

He sits down at the table and heard Connie laugh at him, "AHAHAHAHA!!!! OH GOD THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!!", "What's so funny, baldy!?" he demands angrily, "Nothin'... Its just that... You do realise that Eren was a boy once!?" Jean turns tomato red, "So what!? Eren's a girl now!" "Jean's right" Armin chimes in, "it's been three weeks already, Eren is not going to turn back, and by the looks of it the female hormones are starting to take over, she's a fully fledged woman now..." "Thanks Armin" Jean says, "I'm just saying it how it is."

Mikasa comes back from cleaning the barracks, and stares in shock, at Jean giving Eren flowers, 'Even the horse is involved!?' she thinks and with that she runs to the neighbouring town, "Oh, its on now!."


	8. The love triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three are still trying to win Eren over but things start to get out of hand...

Mikasa runs as fast as she can, placing the straps on her manoeuvre gear as she does, before zipping off into the general direction of the local town.

'Jean got Eren flowers, eh?" Mikasa thinks, 'guess I'll have to top that!' She arrives at the foot of a toy store and barges in walks out with a teddy bear the size of a horse. 'Beat this!'

Mikasa was walking out past another shop when she spotted a high pitched whistle, 'Ah! This can come in handy...' She thinks and purchases it.

She makes her way back to HQ, hoping that she wasn't caught sneaking off.  
____________________________________________  
"Eren!" Mikasa calls, Eren looks up from under the table that she was cleaning, "What is it, Mikasa?" "Look, I got you a present, for what happened to you yesterday..." "Er...Thanks...?"

Mikasa places the bear in Eren's hands, unaware of its immense weight and watches as the brunettes petite frame collapses under the pressure. "Oof!" Eren grunts, with the bear on top, "I'm sorry, Eren!" Mikasa cries, "Its okay, just leave!" Eren says, irritance tainting her voice, "B-but you're hurt!" "I can take care of myself!" Eren retorts, much like her previous male self, Mikasa's eyes look at the floor in defeat, "Fine" she says, "but take this" she adds as she hands Eren the whistle, "if you're in any trouble, blow this whistle and I'll be there!" 

Mikasa turns to leave but accidentally runs into Levi, "You didn't think I noticed you sneaking off, brat?" he questions, "I didn't care" Mikasa retorts coldly, their steel gazes lock for what felt like eternity but then Levi broke the silence, "I want every window on this castle to gleam by dinner, got that!?" Mikasa stares in disbelief, "Cleaning? Again!?" "Don't forget I'm a senior rank, now off with your worthless hide!"

Levi turns to Eren, "Are you okay? I heard a noise" "I'm fine, this bear fell on me" "How'd you get this bear?" "Mikasa gave it to me just now, as a gift", 'Oh, really?' Levi thinks. "Eren, after you're done cleaning here, join me for training, we'll be going for a run" he says before departing.

Jean was paralyzed in the room opposite to Eren's, he was still on shock from seeing Mikasa hand Eren a present, 'Mikasa too?' He thinks, depression taking full control over his body as he realises that the two girls he adores could end up in a relationship, locking him out forever.  
____________________________________________

Eren made her way to the training ground, wearing her tank top and jogging bottoms.

As they arrived, all the corpsmen were doing stretches, Eren was at the starting line, soon everyone lined up.

The race had begun, everyone ran full speed, Eren realised that she wasn't ruining as fast as she used then looked at her stride which had decreased significantly as a result of her change in height.

Jean notices this struggle and slows down beside her, "Tired, huh?" he asks, hoping not to sound cocky, "No!" she replied, "Well...I do know a short cut!" Jean boasts. "Really? Show me!"

The two split off the main path, and into the side lane, where they were hidden by trees, "This is gonna cost you, you know?" Jean says, "What!? Why?" Eren questions, "We wouldn't want to be caught, would we?" Jean answers, giving her a flashy grin. "How much?" Eren asks, "A kiss" Jean replies.

Eren's eyes widen in shock, "What the hell!?" she says and runs off into the opposite direction to catch up with the main group. Jean looks at the floor dejectedly and punches a tree in frustration, "God dammit! I fucked up!! Now she'll never talk to me!"

Eren runs for all her worth, and manages to see the backs of the main group, encouraged by this, she picks up her speed, only to be joined by Corporal Levi at her side, "How're you so behind?" she asks, "Behind? This is my second lap!" Levi answers leaving Eren on disbelief, her pretty face causing him to smile unknowingly.

"I saw that Ackerman and Kirchstein were giving you presents" he says, "I haven't given you one" he continues and unexpectedly kisses Eren on the cheek. Eren was taken aback, her face reddens to an unbelievable colour, she feels light headed, she falls faints. The last thing she hears is Levi cursing...


	9. Jean's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expedition into wall Maria is about to take place in the coming weeks, the squad are given time to prepare, and enjoy themselves however they want in the time being. Jean wants to make the most of this opportunity to get closer to Eren.

Commander Erwin Smith stood high and proud in front of the cadets of the 104th squad. His gaze flickered over each and every face, taking in their nervous expressions.

"Cadets of the 104th!" he boomed, "the trial expedition into wall Maria is to take place next week, we are giving you this week off for leisure, so as to prepare for the hardships you may face later, my advice to you! visit your relatives, you may not see them again, dismissed!", and with that, the cadets broke formation.

Eren was beckoned to the corner by Levi, who had his usual stern expression chiselled onto his face. "I trust that you haven't told anyone about yesterday?" he whispered, Eren nodded hurriedly, "good, I'll let you be off now, dismissed" he said, allowing the girl to leave, her nervous stature creeping a smile onto his face.

Eren walked over to the main group, "So we're gonna have a party in the trainee's common room, right?" Connie said excitedly, "That's the plan!" Jean replied, "Who's gonna be there?" came a question, "Everyone from the 104th!" "What party?" Eren asked, Jean turned to face her, "Hey, Eren, we're gonna have a party today, just our squadron, in the common room, you're gonna be there, right? Bring Mikasa too, okay?" Eren nodded affirmatively and walked off, leaving them to finish their planning.

Jean was watching Eren as she walked off, taking in the way her hips swayed, the gentle blowing if her hair in the wind. 'I'm gonna get a kiss from her today, no matter what!' he thought defiantly.  
____________________________________________

Evening came surprisingly fast, the whole of the group turned up; Eren, Jean, Reiner, Connie, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Sasha and even Mikasa!

The group huddled round into a circle. "Wow, Connie!, how'd you get this much booze?" Jean questioned, "I have my sources!" came Connie's sly reply, but his exchange of funny looks from Sasha gave it away, "You stole this!?" Eren shrieked, "Relax, Eren! We got this from the emergency supplies shed, no one uses this crap! Besides, we have to have fun!"

"Enough chit chat, what're we gonna do first?" Ymir demanded. "Spin the bottle!" Sasha cried, much to vast approval. 'Yes! This is my chance to kiss Eren!' Jean boomed inside his head. 

Everyone took a swig of the whiskey, the looks of disgust on everyone's face brought about a hearty laughter from the group, Mikasa seemed to be the only one unfazed by the drink.

Sasha took the first turn, she giggled wildly as the bottle spun, slowing down gradually, much to everyone's anticipation. The bottle landed on Connie, Sasha looked about nervously bit no one seemed intrigued, they were practically made for each other.

After about fifteen minutes of bottle spinning, it became Eren's turn, Mikasa shifted uncomfortably, "You don't have to do this, Eren" she insisted, "But everyone else is doing it, besides its only for fun!" Eren replied before spinning the bottle.

Jean was fidgeting on the spot, 'Please let it be me, please let it be me, please let it be me...' he thought endlessly.

Finally the bottle slowed to a halt, and to everyone's surprise, it landed on the very embarrassed Armin. "Eh?-Eren! You can skip me!" Armin protested, Eren shifted nervously on the spot, her cheeks beetroot red from both the alcohol and the embarrassment.  
'Armin's just a friend!' she thought, ' he wouldn't think anything of it!' With all the pressure mounting up, Eren leaned in and kissed Armin, who looked as if he were going to explode. After about two minutes Eren broke the kiss, Armin was clutching his throat, gasping for air.

Jean stood silently in bewilderment, 'What the fuck!! Even Armin!? God damn it!!' he thought.

After a while the group got bored of the game, and started to think of a new one. "I know! Truth or dare!" Ymir announced.

"Armin!" Ymir said, "truth or dare?" "T-truth!" Armin said, still recovering from Eren's kiss. "Okay, wuss, was that kiss your first?" Ymir questioned, the group were howling in amusement, "Yes" Armin squeaked, the room became a massive burst of laughter, Armin shrank deeper within himself, Eren felt bad for him and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

Jean was getting hyped, 'Yes! Now is my chance, I'm not out of the game just yet!', Mikasa was watching Jean warily, she new exactly what he was after, 'You can't have her! She's mine!' Her voice boomed in her head.

Eren was watching the game with great amusement, then Sasha asked her the question "Eren, truth or dare?" "Dare" came Eren's eager reply. "I dare you to shift into a titan!" , "Absolutely not!" came a reply from the doorway, everyone turned to see Corporal Levi, their gazes turning fearful.

"Relax" he said calmly, "I'm off duty, remember? You can have your fun, just be in your limits! And keep it down!" he said before turning heel and leaving.

"That... was close!" came a relieved shout, "Nevermind, lets continue!" Ymir commanded. "I guess its truth then!" Eren said to Sasha, who was now a little tipsy from the alcohol. "Okay! *hic* have you... Done it with anyone!?" Sasha said, Eren blushed deeply, "No!" she cried, exchanging a quick look with Ymir, who was grinning at the memory of Eren's rape at the hands of Annie, Krista and herself.

"Alright! My turn!" Connie yelled, "Eren" ,he began, "Me!? Again!?", "Too bad, truth or dare?" Connie said. "Dare" Eren said, "Alright! This should be interesting, I dare you, to kiss your mortal enemy, Jean!" Connie said to everyone's amusement, Jean beamed on the outside, 'Connie, I can't thank you enough!' he thought.

Jean moved closer to Eren, who seemed a little reluctant. He held her shoulders gently and brought her closer, Eren looked away shyly before making eye contact with Jean. Jean touched his lips to Eren's who seemed to resist slightly at first then began to move with him. Jean's hands began travelling down the back of Eren's body, locking her hands in place.

Mikasa was seething with rage in the corner, she began to make her way over, before being stopped by Ymir, "Get out of my way" Mikasa commanded, "Its only a game Mikasa, besides Eren's fine!", Mikasa sat down reluctantly, trying to look away from the one who was touching HER Eren.

Jean finally broke the kiss, holding Eren in a tight embrace, staring into her emerald orbs before removing his hands, trailing her hips as he lets go.

Eren gasped for air, going as red as a cherry, before leaving quickly to Petra's room. "Aw! She left already!?" Ymir exclaimed cockily, much to Mikasa's frustration. A moment passed before Mikasa herself left the premises.

Jean was sitting with his back to the wall, his fingers touching his lips, a broad smile plastered his face as he kept recalling the passionate kiss. Her sweet raspberry scent, the delightful taste of her lips, the warm and gentle heat of her body which was pressed against his own. Jean was in lust for Eren, 'Step two:' he thought ' get her on a date!'


	10. Mikasa's envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has lost her patience, no one had the right to claim Eren except her, she decides to leave her mark on Eren.

Eren was walking back hurriedly, her cheeks red with embarrassment, with no general destination, just trying to leave the proximity as fast as possible. 'Jean kissed me!?' she thought on her head ,for what felt like the hundredth time.

Mikasa was furious, 'Damn! If that bitch Ymir hadn't held me back I would have killed that Kirstein bastard! How dare he touch Eren?' Suddenly Mikasa's senses picked up slight tremors to her left, 'Eren' she confirms to herself as a mischievous grin appears on her face for a split second.

Eren was walking out of the doorway, before she was hauled back, she lets out a quick whine, but is silenced by a hand sealed over her mouth. Her eyes focus and she catches the red material of a scarf, 'Mikasa!?' she thinks to herself and tries to pry herself free from the raven haired girl's steel trap.

Mikasa turns on her heel towards the bathroom, carrying a struggling Eren as easily as a feather.

Eren falls onto the tiled floor of the bathroom, rubbing her rump as she begins to get up, but is slammed back down. "Mikasa, what the hell!? What's going on!?" she begins but notices a menacing glint in Mikasa's eyes.

"Tell me, Eren, why did you let Kirstein kiss you?" Mikasa demands, getting too close for Eren's comfort. "Is THIS what it's about!?" Eren shouts in bewilderment, "Just answer me" came the firm reply, "I only did it because it was a game! Besides I expected him to pull out last minute, he hates me!" Mikasa nodded as she acknowledged the information, 'I can't let anyone get to her, I better make my mark' she thinks to herself as a sadistic grin is displayed in her lips.

Mikasa grabs Eren's hands with one hand, her grip unwavering, and begins to remove Eren's jacket, "M-Mikasa! What're you doing!?" Eren asks as Mikasa starts easing the leather off her. Mikasa flashes a smile to Eren, "I'm making my mark on you" she says sweetly.

Eren feels her stomach perform a somersault, and she starts wiggling under Mikasa's painful grip. "Now, Eren, you need to be taught a lesson, remember that YOU belong to ME" Mikasa states.

Thoughts speed through Eren's mind 'No, not again! NO!' she thinks as Mikasa lays her down and sits on her abdomen. "Mikasa, I don't want this..." Eren whines as Mikasa pulls off her boots, "I don't care, Eren, I'm going to make you mine whether you like it it not!"

Eren manages to manoeuver out from underneath her sister but finds herself slammed against a wall, her head snaps back and the sudden movement causes her to feel lightheaded.

Mikasa clamps her hands onto Eren's breasts, causing her pain. Eren let out a startled cry but was silenced as Mikasa covered her mouth with her lips. The kiss had no passion, only hunger and lust.

Eren felt her shirt being unbuttoned, images of Annie flashed through her mind and tears began to flow freely, 'Why me!? Why is it always me!?' She thinks.

"You can't tell anyone, wouldn't want our secret to be out, right?" Mikasa says playfully, blackmailing Eren into silence, "good..."

Mikasa moved her hands behind Eren, and begins sliding her fingers to undo the bra straps, her lips reconnected with Eren's as she does.

Eren turns a deeper shade of scarlet as her upper body is left completely exposed. "Th-this is exactly what Annie did!" Eren squeaks, Mikasa looks her straight in the eye, "Don't compare me to that bitch!" she hissed.

Mikasa's hands start playing with Eren's chest, moving more ravenously, and she starts placing gentle kisses on Eren, she pecks at her cheeks, leaving a wet spot and moves her way down to Eren's neck, where she kisses, earning her a shudder from Eren. Mikasa bites her lip and moves down, licking Eren's collar bone, watching as the smaller girl wiggled. Mikasa starts licking Eren's breasts, pinching her nipples, nibbling on them occasionally, then started suckling on them like an infant.

Eren shivered as Mikasa placed her mouth to her breasts. She half felt like pushing her off, but she knew better and let herself be touched. Mikasa kept nibbling on Eren's nipples, noting her sensitivity with a smile and carried on playing with her, hearing a moan escape Eren's lips.

Mikasa lay Eren onto the floor, and started easing off her trousers, sitting Eren's stomach to reduce protest. She stares at Eren's panties before stripping her if those too, leaving Eren completely naked. "Wow, you're awfully dry, Eren" Mikasa said, "I better fix that" she said as she began licking Eren's entrance.

Eren moaned, hating her fragile form for betraying her, biting her lip to prevent any further shameful noises from escaping her body.

Mikasa carried on licking Eren, lustfully, tasting every drop of Eren, her sweet flavour lingering on her tongue. Once she was satisfied by the lubrication she began inserting her fingers, "Okay, just like last time" she said to Eren, who was still squirming from the foreign object entering her vagina, not at all used to the pain yet.

"How the hell are you so TIGHT!?" Mikasa said and started wrenching open Eren's walls, "IT HURTS!!" Eren screeched, as the great force was applied.

Mikasa rolled up her sleeve, "Okay, lets try something different" she says and positions Eren so that her bottom half is in the air, with her back against the floor.

Mikasa inserts a finger, thrusting on quick succession, then changing out to two fingers, Eren began to adjust herself to the rhythmic *squelch* of the insertion, then BAM, a fist enters her.

Eren lets out a gut wrenching scream as Mikasa enters her whole fist into Eren, pulling in and out incredibly fast, pulling Eren up by a couple centimetres due to the tightness. There is blood visible, her hymen has been broken a second time.

"STOP! STOP! MIKASA!!" Eren screams but to no avail as Mikasa continues her brutal assault. Eren feels the familiar burn in her groin, the build up to orgasm was imminent. The fair skin of her face began to turn a shade of pink and get breathing rate picked up, she couldn't help but moan as Mikasa pumped out of her and let out a cry as a clear liquid burst out from her vagina.

Mikasa pulled out her hand from Eren, licking it clean as she watches the steam pour out of Eren.

"Let that be a lesson" she says before departing, leaving Eren naked bleeding and sobbing onto the floor.


End file.
